


陆上行舟

by j_m_z_19



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Bottom John Wick, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_m_z_19/pseuds/j_m_z_19
Summary: 桑蒂诺第一次遇见约翰的时候只有十岁。





	陆上行舟

>   
>  Saints have no moderation, nor do poets, just exuberance.  
> 

  
Anne Sexton  


 

第一章

1.  
桑蒂诺第一次遇见约翰的时候只有十岁。在他模糊的记忆里，那天庭院里的石阶异常凉爽，当他光脚跑过时，随处都蕴酿着海水的味道。那是夏天吗？或许他和家人正在远离那不勒斯的某处度假。然而他清晰地记得从树上摘下的新鲜无花果，紫得发黑，膨胀出半个拳头大小，从中间掐开时露出汁水丰盈、浅粉色的触角。父亲坐在餐桌边等待着。  
——桑蒂诺感到迷惑。父亲从不曾与他们一同度假，更不曾允许他在自己工作交接时于四周玩耍。他的记忆在某处欺骗了他。或许从没有过凉爽的石阶、郁郁葱葱的庭院和新鲜的果实。或许从头到尾他们都身处那座昏暗、庞大的别墅中央，天鹅绒窗帘里藏匿着霉菌，铺就出迷宫的木地板嘎吱嘎吱响动。那是桑蒂诺度过大部分童年时光的房子。  
父亲与三五个男人在房间另一头，如往常般等级森严：那些男人站着，而父亲坐在桌边，面前放了一瓶白兰地与两只酒杯。桑蒂诺坐在窗台边读书，那一角落阳光明媚。室内其余部分被吞入甜腻的昏黄灯光。他的目光好奇地游移，即使在十岁的年纪也明白自己不该发出一点声响。  
父亲从头到尾都没有抬起头看他一眼。门外响起了脚步声。桑蒂诺看到那三五个保镖绷紧了脸颊的肌肉，咬住牙根，并非因为实质危险，而几乎是一种条件反射。  
他从来都擅长于观察。  
推开门的是管家。他恭敬地侧身，低下头颅，为身后人让出位置。接着从走廊更加幽暗的阴影里浮现出一副黑色的身形。那人从头到脚都是黑色的，但却并不全是均匀的黑。其上点缀着干涸的暗褐色血液，黏稠、肮脏。他的衬衫因此凝固出僵硬的褶皱，在零星灯光中与剪裁精妙的西装融为了一体。男人脸上的血迹被草草抹过，明亮的黑色发丝和胡须纠结成缕。  
他看起来年纪不大，或许三十五岁，或许更年轻。那五官是美的，然而有着被原始本能粗糙雕刻过的痕迹，使得他瘦长的身躯像野生食肉动物般沉重。男人双唇抿紧，步伐稳定，一种巧妙与野蛮在他身上平衡，岌岌可危。  
又或许那是冬天？桑蒂诺记起了炉火，烘烤着男人的侧脸，血迹暗沉，但却反射微光。  
“维克先生。”他的父亲从桌后起身，语调愉快得有些刻意。  
被称呼为维克先生的男人没有说话，只是冲父亲点了点头，动作细微，几乎难以察觉。他的父亲亲自站起身为男人倒了半杯白兰地，液体在杯底摇晃，如丝绸般呈现红棕色光泽。男人没有客气，坐下时已抬头将酒杯里的东西一饮而尽。他吞咽时发出声音，突出的喉结鼓动。一头野生的、未经精巧礼仪驯化的食肉动物，藏在最为合身的高级西装和得体的沉默中。桑蒂诺再次确认着，困惑而着迷。  
父亲与他以英语交谈。彼时桑蒂诺的英语还不够熟练，尚难以从他们的对话中提炼出任何激起自己兴趣的信息。他知道那是关于工作的谈判。父亲首先推过桌面、交给维克先生的是一只沉甸甸的黑色皮箱。男人将皮箱打开，里面不留一丝缝隙，整齐地铺满了美金，夹层中则是几捆包裹好的金币。男人表示感谢，仍然是得体的。他说话速度很慢，但声音低沉，喉咙里的震荡隆隆作响，淹没了结尾的音节。  
桑蒂诺听到过那样的声音。

桑蒂诺曾跟随母亲、吉安娜去家族位于亚平宁山脉的度假别墅中过冬。当时他年纪太小，还不能够滑雪。母亲将他与跟随的保姆与另一位保镖留在房中。这计划本该是相当完美的：四岁的桑蒂诺穿着丝绸睡衣坐在熊熊的炉火前，双颊红润，正捧着一本童书阅读。然而接着他听到了某种声响，连贯、急促、富有节奏。这声响在木柴噼啪炸裂的噪音中难以分辨方向。他抬起头来，用小手抹了抹被烤出汗水的额头，仔细去听。  
那声音还在继续，现在速度加快了，混杂着某种微弱但尖利刺耳的声音。桑蒂诺认出了那声响，那是人的叫声。桑蒂诺并不知道这声音意味着什么，但他曾半夜被噩梦惊醒、循着声音跑过走廊，在父亲紧闭的书房门口听见过那样高亢的叫声。 _书房位于他卧室外的走廊尽头。他光着脚，瑟瑟发抖，而昏暗的壁灯并不能为他增添一丝温暖。桑蒂诺不知道母亲在何处、保姆在何处、吉安娜又在何处。他所居住的房子在夜晚变形扭曲，成为黑暗中面目可憎、深浅莫测的迷宫。他知道父亲在那扇门后，然而不论如何恐惧、如何好奇，他也明白自己只能站在那扇沉重的房门后等待。那门在小桑蒂诺眼里如同地狱的门扉，巨大、深红，直延伸到天花板。而天花板变得如此之高，几乎塌陷进夜晚里，又生出森森獠牙。_  
_有时他需要等待很久，有时则很快。叫声渐渐微弱、消失。那扇门会被打开，门后站立的有时是父亲的手下，有时则是穿着暗纹丝绸睡袍的父亲。父亲看起来心情愉悦，一手托着白兰地酒杯，手指上还夹着燃烧到一半的雪茄。桑蒂诺的眼神越过父亲的肩膀，则会看到另外一副景象：有时在窗边，有时在炉火前，有时跪着的、有时是躺着的，奄奄一息的肉体。他们皮肤上深浅不一的淤青流露出稀释颜料似的红、黄、蓝、绿、紫。有时那肉体的小腿炸裂开来，露出白得耀眼的骨骼。还有血液，血液从他们肿胀的眼皮下、被割开的嘴唇间、扭曲的肋骨旁汨汨涌现。地毯早已被小心卷起。血液自老化的地板缝隙渗透进壁炉底部，被火苗舔得噼啪作响。_  
_父亲并不着急关上背后的门。灯光从房间中漫溢而出，仿佛一幕戏神秘的开场。_  
_“桑蒂诺。”他的父亲几乎惊喜地叫他的名字，接着将他托举而起，戏弄着他：“小家伙，你不需要这样迫不及待。”彼时头发已经花白的父亲似乎语带责怪，嘴唇微卷，却含着某种不可忽视的、觉得这景象有趣似的骄傲情感。他抱着桑蒂诺，大手轻拍他的后背，沿着走廊一路回到卧室。只有在这样特殊的夜晚里，父亲变得如此亲切：他意识到他那病弱的小儿子或许并非一无是处。父亲怀抱着这具毒蛇般黏腻、冰凉的小身体，有时甚至会哼起歌曲，歌声深沉且温柔，饱含珍爱。_  
_这经验如同梦境。而桑蒂诺紧闭双眼，匍匐在父亲肩头穿越宽阔漫长的走廊，不让幸福与恐怖泄露一分一毫。他只祈祷着，如之前的许多夜晚一样祈祷着，祈求这栋房子在清晨时烧毁。_

四岁的桑蒂诺在亚平宁山脉的度假别墅。他循着相似的声音走上二楼。他分辨不出那声音的主人。“Mammina?"他轻声问。从来如此，他叫母亲作Mama，而唤保姆作Mammina。那是位自丹吉尔搭乘皮筏，偷渡海峡到达阿尔加维的女人。她的小儿子在海上丧生，尸骨无存。她的黑发服帖于脑后编织成长辫，深棕的瘦削脸庞上刻出紧抿的双唇。那嘴唇的颜色浅淡，用磕绊的意大利语为桑蒂诺阅读睡前故事。她以垂坠的乳房喂养他贪得无厌的小嘴，抚摸他绒毛似的精致卷发，从未表露出一丝一毫悲痛。长大些后桑蒂诺知道她在蛇头手下做过活，做得很好，因此受到赏识而一步步晋升到卡莫拉家族中。他想象Mammina用小刀切断男人的手指，迅速、平静，在血腥味里抿着淡色的嘴唇。  
Mammina没有回答他。桑蒂诺顺着走廊寻找着，却不知怎么地放轻了脚步。他的右手边有一扇门打开了一条缝隙，傍晚的阳光在走廊地板上点燃一条金线。那门里就是声音的来源了。  
——桑蒂诺浓密的睫毛在光线下颤抖。  
他的Mammina面冲着他，趴伏在床边，身体弯曲成了匍匐野兽似的姿势。她那总是服帖的黑辫子散开来，被一双毛茸茸的大手从背后纠住，向后扯了一次、又一次，直到她暴露出脆弱的咽喉，嘴唇在无声中微张。她上身的衣物完好无损，下身是赤裸的。从桑蒂诺的角度只能看到她臀部被撞击起伏的弧线。那只大手的主人，一位达安东尼奥家族的保镖，用另一只手按压住她的身体，像是驯服一只狗。他的嘴里发出窒息般的呻吟。那就是桑蒂诺听到的声音了。而Mammina呢？她盯着桑蒂诺的眼睛。  
桑蒂诺从未见过那样的目光。或许他从未注意看过。Mammina的眼珠是乌黑的，眼白却几乎是肮脏的浅黄，深棕的皮肤在周围环绕着闪耀光泽。那是否是悲痛的眼睛？或是恨？桑蒂诺没有见过悲痛，更没有见过恨。他见过的是轻松、愉快的残忍。她专注地凝视着桑蒂诺，这与她死去的孩子毫不相似的幼崽，像是在冷静地观察。他的Mammina，她闪闪发亮的眼中并无羞耻，也没有惊恐，更没有爱。  
桑蒂诺手脚并用地逃窜。

桑蒂诺一路跑下楼梯、穿过起居室、厨房，那微弱的呻吟仍然如影随形。他推开别墅的后门跑了出去，赤裸的小脚板在雪地上踩出热乎乎的足迹。  
接着他站住了。一只动物横亘在他与后院的木门之间，将他与逃跑的道路隔离开来：一头他从未见过的、金棕色的巨大野兽。它离桑蒂诺不过五步远，回过头来观望着他，纠结的毛发在雪地的映衬下像是脏污的斑渍。无边无际的雪地亮得刺眼，而那野兽的眼珠却更加明亮。它的眼珠是鲜艳的黄，只有道漆黑的沟壑锁定着桑蒂诺。很快地，神秘的野兽像是终于决定了如何处置这位幼童，转过身来，匍匐着鼓动起了肌肉。青森森的尖锐白牙与艳红的牙龈从皱起的大嘴中显露出来，黏连唾液，颤抖着吐露出充满威胁的低吼。那声音在野兽庞然的胸腔中共鸣，像噩梦中的惊雷般，隆隆作响。

之后发生的事情在桑蒂诺的记忆里是一片混沌。  
他在床上躺了三天，头脑昏沉，脸颊滚烫，手脚却被冰雪冻得发硬。他的母亲在事后坚持说Mammina在危急一刻及时感到，并且赶走了那只动物。桑蒂诺发着高烧的夜里，Mammina在床的另一头睡着，呼吸均匀，手臂如同搂抱自己孩子般环绕他柔弱的脖颈。吉安娜偷偷溜进他的房间，轻抚着拨开他汗湿额头上黑亮的卷发，亲吻他的脸颊。Mammina在睡梦中翻了个身，嘟哝着某种遥远的语言。吉安娜后退一步，蹑手蹑脚地转身，手却被另一只小手拉住了。  
她回头看，桑蒂诺毛绒绒的眼睛在黑暗中眨动，反射着壁炉的火焰。“那是一匹狼。”他用气声低语，烧得发红的脸颊因为秘密而明亮。四岁男孩喜悦地重复：母亲是错的，那是一匹狼。  
“我知道，蒂诺。”吉安娜友好地捏了捏弟弟冰凉的小手，“我知道。”她转身离开了。

母亲说那是一条迷路的野狗。

桑蒂诺观察着维克先生。他说话的方式正如记忆中的那只动物：深沉的声音于胸腔共振，隆隆嗡鸣。维克先生听人说话时手握成拳，安静地放在大腿上。他指关节处擦伤分布均匀，像热病的鲜红斑点。真奇妙。十岁的桑蒂诺暗自想，或许那真的不是一匹狼。

男人在谈话接近尾声时站起身，将椅子推回原处。桑蒂诺的父亲招呼来手下，递给维克先生另一只皮箱。那里面是一支Coharie CA415步枪，两支黑克勒科赫手枪，一支防身用的格洛克26与满满一夹层弹药。“无需劳烦你去取货。”父亲喝光杯中最后一点白兰地，接着说，“黑克勒科赫，你用得最顺手的。还有一把伯耐利会在你的车里等你。”  
维克先生从皮箱中拿出每一支枪，熟悉地掂量、单手上膛、瞄准以试用。他转过身将那把格洛克瞄准窗外，却正迎上了桑蒂诺的目光。  
男人似乎有一瞬间的惊讶。他没有意识到桑蒂诺的存在。怎么会呢？桑蒂诺想着，他看起来如此警惕，仿佛随时计算着如何在每一间屋子里杀出一条血路。但他确确实实没有看到桑蒂诺，没有听到他，也没有为此露出任何警惕的表情。男人把手中的枪放置在桌边。“那是我的小儿子，桑蒂诺。”父亲的声音在他背后轻笑。  
等桑蒂诺意识到的时候，维克先生已经在他面前的地毯上单膝跪了下来。真奇妙。桑蒂诺无法克制地再次暗自感叹着。那男人的五官在窗边明媚的阳光下改变了。他的眼角微垂，显得柔顺而放松，伤口处的皮肤被光所照亮，露出新肉湿润的粉红色。他身上的血迹暖烘烘的。男人的嘴唇单薄，勾勒出一个友好的笑容，用发音颇为标准的意大利语说：“你好，我叫约翰。”  
约翰。桑蒂诺从此再没有在心里叫过他维克先生。约翰。“我叫桑蒂诺。”他悄声回答。  
“Little Saint。”约翰用英文说，也随他压低了声音。接着像是觉得这名字有趣似的，他又笑了：喉咙底部几不可闻的、短促的共振。那动物般的声音几乎是温柔的。

约翰时不时出入达安东尼奥家的别墅。  
再长大一些之后，桑蒂诺才明白，约翰从不曾真的为他的家族效力。他与卡西安不同，与他见过的任何一位“帮手”都不同。约翰尽量让自己不置于为某一家族效力的境地。他穿梭于呼啸而过的阴影中，保守沉默，面目模糊。但桑蒂诺明白，约翰也一定曾为某一家族所买断，也会在将来成为某一家族的所有品。他们的职业本来如此。况且不论如何，约翰仍然时不时需要从自己家族手中接一些活儿。据说他总是做得干净、利落，使人惊叹。桑蒂诺不曾见过那场面。但他的父亲在与身边人聊起约翰时，总要聊起他留下的残骸、血肉和恐惧铸就的盛名。桑蒂诺竖起耳朵，屏住呼吸，听他的父亲将之称作艺术。  
桑蒂诺怀疑约翰从未将那场景想成某种作品。  
他并不经常见到约翰。这座房子太大了，即使对于已经长出胡须、声音逐渐暗哑的桑蒂诺来说，也充满着紧闭的门扉。相反，吉安娜被允许参与进更多的场合，被郑重引见给更多面孔相似的老人。彼时她已成长为一位冷峻而艳丽的年轻女性。  
母亲去世的那天晚上吉安娜从国外匆匆赶回。她脱下风衣、摘下皮手套，跪在母亲床头，与桑蒂诺肩挨着肩。她的身上闻起来有股晨露的气息，掩盖了屋内死亡发酵出的腐烂香味。烛火烤得每个人满头大汗。母亲急促地喘息着，每吸进一口空气肺里都像拉风箱似的。桑蒂诺曾听说过这症状。他幻想着母亲喉咙里泛起的粉色泡沫，随着呼吸如海浪般涨潮。他转头时看到吉安娜握住母亲点缀着璀璨宝石的枯槁双手，将它们团进自己的手里。“妈妈。“她柔声说，眼中毫无泪水。  
父亲藏在阴影里。  
没有人为母亲流泪。桑蒂诺觉得这是一件好事。母亲在死前几年日益衰弱，在床榻上度过了大多数的日子。有时父亲会叫桑蒂诺代替自己去陪伴母亲。当时桑蒂诺沉迷阅读，时常带着厚重的精装书籍过去，在母亲的窗边一坐便是一下午，不发一语。偶尔母亲的手从被褥中伸出，轻触他翻动书页的手指。桑蒂诺总像触电似的收紧胳膊，动作轻微，几乎不易察觉。  
只有那么一回母亲叹气。她的手钳住桑蒂诺的手腕，疼得他咧了咧嘴。一张干瘪的脸从床幔阴影里探出来。尽管待在这终日不见阳光的房间，她的妆容仍然完美到乏善可陈。  
“真是条毒蛇。”母亲盯着桑蒂诺打量着，好像第一次见到他似的，眼里却笑意盈盈。  
那是母亲最后一次和桑蒂诺说话。

母亲死后的几个月里，桑蒂诺过着非常懒散的生活。那时正值暑假，他整日在别墅中漫步，躺在花园里读书。吉安娜本来要提前离开，桑蒂诺却劝她留下来，至少等到圣母安息节的赛马和烟火庆祝之后再回去英国。吉安娜点头答应了。  
然而节日到来的那天，父亲将桑蒂诺叫进了书房。  
“蒂诺。”父亲不常叫他的乳名。他坐在巨大的雕花木桌背后，正低头用雪茄钳剪开一支茄帽。庭院里绿油油的印度榕厚叶遮蔽着窗户，稀少的阳光泄露进来，为父亲宽阔的西装勾出一条白色边缘。他抬起头来，在逆光中若有所思地看着面前的小儿子。  
“你陪我去城里办件事情。”他斟酌了半晌，开口却显得漫不经心。桑蒂诺的心在嗓子眼处跳跃起来。父亲从不带自己去处理工作上的种种。吉安娜才是常陪在父亲身边那一位，她冷静、沉默，与桑蒂诺的软弱与自大形成清晰对比。  
黑色的林肯MK9轿车驶过那不勒斯郊外的公路。父亲和他一同坐在宽阔的后座，不发一语。车没有开多久就在路边停下了。桑蒂诺张望着，四下荒凉，并没有任何建筑，只在道路左手边有一片无花果园。他知道这片果园属于父亲。熟透却无人采摘的果实落在地上，腐烂成紫色的液体，招惹来一群群盘旋的苍蝇。果园后是一片无人打理的树林，再往深处走则是一片湖泊。那是处理各种残存身体部位的完美地点。  
“下车吧。我们要顺路接上一个人。”父亲打开车门，自己先下了车。  
桑蒂诺在心里盘算着。他从小也经历过不少这样的事情。有时是上学的路上，有时是出门看电影的时候，父亲的手下偶尔会有顺路要做的活儿，便会同他一起搭乘汽车前往。久而久之，桑蒂诺习惯了在后备箱呜咽的呻吟声中玩起掌上游戏机，或是在男人们沉默地上膛时闭眼小憩。但这是第一次，他的父亲亲自带他来到这片果园。  
他们顺着果树间的小径行走，父亲在前，十四岁的桑蒂诺在后。排列整齐的果树渐渐变成了杂草丛生的密林，再接着，眼前的视野忽然开阔起来。空气中蕴酿着黏稠的湿气，树木像是突地变高了，天空也从树枝间涌了出来。地面的泥土混着沙石，被烘烤得暖洋洋。他们的面前是一片湖泊，夏日凉爽的风忽而吹着湖面微微晃动。湖边有两个剪影似的人，一个站着，一个跪着。站着的那个双手握一把格洛克手枪，指着地面。跪着的那个蒙了黑色眼罩，下垂的乳房埋在睡裙深处，皮肤在阳光下黝黑闪亮。  
桑蒂诺的脚下发软，几乎迈不动脚步。  
不知什么时候，父亲站在了他的身后。像是梦境中的夜晚一般，父亲粗糙的大手揉捏着他的后颈，语气非常温柔。“快去啊，蒂诺，去看看你的Mammina。”  
阳光下桑蒂诺的血液迅速地冻结。他的动脉在父亲拇指下跳动，努力保持着平稳的节奏。他咬住牙根，走向跪着的女人，脚尖踏在湿冷的、软绵绵的云里。他的Mammina近在眼前，双膝埋进漆黑的泥土，鼻孔张嗡着，比他记忆中要瘦小得多。然而他昨晚还曾见过她。那具瘦小得像孩子似的身体上是红的、深蓝的淤青。她的鼻梁断了，一边的鼻孔可笑地瘪了下去，脸的下半部分布满干涸的血迹。桑蒂诺记得她入梦时平稳的呼吸声，和梦中的陌生低语。他记得她乳房的形状。她拥抱他时、为他叠好衣物时紧抿淡色的嘴唇。那嘴唇现在因为肿胀的侧脸歪斜着，再也合不上了，呼哧呼哧地泄露出热气。  
“桑蒂诺。”父亲又叫他，像在耳语似的压低了声音，“你知道她为什么在这里吗？”  
“不知道，父亲。”桑蒂诺吞咽着口水。  
父亲的手摩挲着少年的后颈，慢吞吞地开口：“吉安娜发现，最近她喝完咖啡后，常常觉得头晕、恶心。不喝咖啡的日子，那些症状则好得多。”他一边说一边示意站着的男人，接过了他手里的手枪。  
——“你知道你的Mammina为什么要这样做吗，蒂诺？”

“……不知道，父亲。”桑蒂诺闭上眼睛。  
出乎他意料地，他的父亲将那把枪放在了桑蒂诺的手心。枪身坠得他心头一沉。父亲放开了搁在他后脖颈的手。那处被温热的手碰过，在午后艳阳下丝丝发冷。  
父亲退后两步，绕到了女人的身后，扶着她的肩头。她浑身颤抖起来，中暑晕眩般向前倒去，却被桑蒂诺的父亲稳稳地摁住了。他的脸上一片空白，树影在他眼中投下摇晃的光斑。“你不想跟你的Mammina说再见吗？”父亲解开蒙在女人眼前的黑布。女人被久违地阳光刺痛双眼，皱起断裂的鼻梁，接着嘶嘶喘气。  
那双眼眨了眨，睁开了。  
她在日光中眯起眼睛，抬眼看着桑蒂诺。那双眼睛和从前一样幽暗，裹着脏污的血丝。接着像是例行公事般，她匍匐下身，亲吻桑蒂诺乌黑的小羊皮鞋，用含着血和碎牙齿的嘴咕哝着：“求你……蒂诺，求你……”那咕哝变成了某种更加含混的语言。那是她的母语。桑蒂诺从来听不懂。她被捆起的双手在背后张开，像是等待着一捧雨水。  
父亲也眯起眼看他，几乎有笑意。  
桑蒂诺拉开了枪栓。  
他的Mammina不再说话，静静地匍匐着，接着仿若一部电影中的慢镜头一般，她抬起头来，仰视一位巨人似的凝望着他。她观察着桑蒂诺，就像十年前在被强行掠夺、占有时观察他一样。那既不是悲痛的眼神，也不是恨的眼神。那更不是爱。桑蒂诺感到困惑，枪柄在烫着热气的手心里烙下痕迹。或许是因为语言的鸿沟，他的Mammina从来都如此沉默。整个夏天，他每日给予她精致的玻璃罐，每一罐中都装着剂量恰到好处的蓖麻素粉末，细腻洁白，仿若人畜无害。而那样的时刻她也是沉默的。她不说话，甚至毫不惊讶。她的手曾经颤抖吗，当她切断那些负债者的小指、当她将星星点点的粉末倒入吉安娜热腾腾的咖啡？桑蒂诺不懂，她为什么没有供出自己的名字？为什么不恨自己？  
_她为什么不曾爱自己？_  
他的Mammina有着闪闪发亮的眼睛。那双眼睛异常沉默地望着他，一条毒蛇，而非一位纯洁的、埋葬于海沟深处的人类幼崽。它们沉默地观察他的自私与愚蠢。

——停在路边的司机点燃第三根烟时，林间惊起一群飞鸟。扑扇的羽翼短暂遮蔽了光线，他手一抖，火柴差点烧着了西裤。

回去的路上桑蒂诺没有说话。道路从他视野两侧飞速地变形、融化。他的身体发抖，衬衫上染满了血迹。父亲在桑蒂诺射杀面前的女人后捏住他的脸颊，将他的身体扭转向着尸体的方向。桑蒂诺睁大了眼睛，望着那位手下脱掉西装外套，挽起袖子，为那具不成形的瘦弱肉体在脚腕处绑上沉重的石块。男人拖着那尸体走向湖边的小船，三步一停，吭哧吭哧地喘着气。  
等他们消失为湖中心的一点时，父亲接过桑蒂诺手中的枪，检查了弹夹。  
回来时只有他们父子二人。

父亲在下车前将手枪交给了桑蒂诺，说：“你年纪已经大了，蒂诺，把这放在你的枕头底下吧。”他几乎是亲切地握了握少年的手腕。窗外熟悉的别墅在傍晚的光影里显得模糊、闷热。  
桑蒂诺下车时双脚依然麻痹。  
他绕过汽车的后备箱，举起手中的枪瞄准了父亲的后背。四周等待的保镖们迅速抬起枪口，也瞄准了卡莫拉家族的小儿子。他的父亲在夕阳下转过身来，看到桑蒂诺手中冰冷的枪管，哈哈大笑，花白的胡子也随着桑蒂诺的手指颤动。“你到底还是一位达安东尼奥，我亲爱的孩子。”  
说完这话，他愉快地转身向台阶上等待的吉安娜走去。而桑蒂诺的姐姐仍旧美丽、得体，身型挺拔。她站在别墅的台阶上，远远望着桑蒂诺睫毛下泛起粉红的双眼，没有再说一句话。

夜晚时，吉安娜来到桑蒂诺的房间。她毫不害怕，像儿时那样沉默地握着他的手，抚弄他额前的卷发，若有所思。  
桑蒂诺拨开她的手，侧过身体背对她。窗外节日的烟火还在继续，将夜空照亮成暧昧的紫红色，庆祝着圣母跟随上帝而去。耶稣是如何引诱他的母亲的？ _来吧，我亲近的人，来进入永恒生命的保存所吧。_  
狂欢的音乐声遥遥传来，尖叫中难以分辨痛苦和欢愉。  
吉安娜坐了很久，才开口。“你想要的很多，蒂诺，其中一部分并非生活所能给予。”她像儿时那样叫他的乳名，语气却神秘，像是将他的生命一锤定音，拍卖给看不见摸不着的神明。桑蒂诺闭上眼，怀疑她是否在思考着自己的死期。如果吉安娜希望的话，那将是非常简单的。他们的父亲已经苍老，不再有生育的机会：他不会因为一个孩子的死惩罚另一个，尤其是吉安娜。她可以将绣满暗花的丝绒枕头蒙上桑蒂诺的面孔，用她纤细的双手阻断他的呼吸。她可以射杀他，枪声会与海边的烟火声相衬。这过程会很快。而他们二人都清楚，她只有这一次机会。明天开始，桑蒂诺的枕下会藏着一把格洛克26，和约翰曾用的那把一样。  
现在那把枪握在吉安娜手中。

很多年后桑蒂诺禁不住想起那晚吉安娜离开房间的模样：穿着合体的长裙，银丝线拖曳过积满灰尘的地毯。她橄榄色的后背在月下闪光，肌肉矫健修长，一次也没有回头。床上躺着的男孩不会再去握她的手。他们在雪地里站了太久，即使身处炎炎夏日，也各自手脚冰凉。  
他不禁想：那时吉安娜是否知道，她最终会死在自己手里？

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 1.亚平宁山脉为意大利狼出没地区，但是因为处于滑雪场附近，也不排除有野狗的可能。  
> 2.文中所出现所有枪械均为第一部和第二部电影中所使用的枪械。  
> 3.桑蒂诺的名字意为Little Saint，小圣人。  
> 4.意大利语中，Mama意为妈妈，Mammina更为亲近，意似“妈咪”。  
> 5.圣母安息日为每年八月十五日，庆祝圣母升天，是意大利的国家节日，庆祝活动包括赛马、烟火与海边派对等。  
> 6.《陆上行舟》题目取自赫尔佐格电影名称。  
> 7.这里的设定是，约翰比桑蒂诺年长二十五岁，吉安娜比桑蒂诺年长八岁。桑蒂诺的父亲在有这个小儿子时已经超过六十岁。


End file.
